O Monstro de Mary Shelley Parte Dois
by Eliziane
Summary: Mulder e Scully iniciam uma frenética investigação para esclarecer as mortes recentes e o porque das vítimas estarem horrivelmente mutiladas.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Cris Carter 1013 – Fox.

**Sinopse: **Mulder e Scully iniciam uma frenética investigação para esclarecer as mortes recentes e o porque das vítimas estarem horrivelmente mutiladas.

**Título:** O Monstro de Mary Shelley

**Laboratório de Patologia Clínica**

**Quântico, Virgínia 08:12 pm.**

Foram necessários dois sacos plásticos utilizados para a remoção do que restou do corpo de Frederic Spike Júnior. Isto porque as visceras soltas impossibilitaram o fechamento adequado do zíper no primeiro saco já abarrotado de partes dos membros inferiores misturados às ramagens do pântano.

Diante daquele cheiro insuportável de lama orgânica, Scully refletiu se o longo banho que tomara três horas antes valera de alguma coisa.

Agora, enquanto as duas macas passavam diante dos seus olhos, ela achava que deveria mesmo ter vindo direto para Quântico.

-Vou precisar de dois auxiliares – explicou notando o ar afetado dos rapazes que já se apressavam em deixa-la sozinha com aquele quebra-cabeças.

Ser médica, legista e ainda por cima agente do FBI às vezes tinha suas compensações. Isso se via na maneira como os auxiliares giraram nos calcanhares obedecendo imediatamente à ordem dada.

-Quero uma máquina de raio x, uma lupa elétrica, uma solução de carbono e dois coletores grandes de inox. Será que podem me arranjar tudo em dez minutos?

Os rapazes se entreolharam nada satisfeitos com suas exigências.

-Obrigada.

Finalmente, Scully prendeu a máscara cirúrgica sobre o nariz e a boca. Com um suspiro encorajador, aproximou a maca do foco de luz no centro da sala para dar uma boa olhada naquele saco onde estava os membros superiores de Spike Júnior.

-Johnny, espero que você não tenha feito tudo isso sozinho. – ela resmungou pondo-se literalmente de cabeça dentro do saco cor de cinza mórbido.

Alguns minutos antes ainda degustava do cheiro delicado da própria pele refrescada com essências de lavanda. O banho morno de espuma operara milagres no seu corpo cansado, bem como Mulder previra. Talvez por isso o sorriso dele era evidente ao leva-la até Quântico sem a menor pretensão de criar algum atrito.

Na verdade era ele quem aparentava algum cansaço. Mesmo depois de ter dormido hora e meia no sofá esperando que ela se arrumasse devidamente. Ainda assim ele não reclamara, não zombara. Nenhum comentário sarcástico saíra de sua boca. Limitara-se a deixá-la no andar onde se encontrava agora dizendo ter outros assuntos para resolver.

Scully conhecia bem o parceiro. Tinha certeza de que ele não voltaria até a madrugada com alguma pista contrária à sua teoria. Ela por sua vez, trabalharia em Spike até a exaustão. Averiguaria cada fio de seu cabelo, cada pêlo do seu corpo incansavelmente. Ainda não podia provar cientificamente, mas era quase certo que um crocodilo de um ano e meio não conseguiria estraçalhar um homem em tantas partes sem engolir um pedacinho sequer dele.

-Doutora Scully.

Ela levantou a cabeça batendo no foco de luz que estava muito próximo.

-Conseguimos tudo o que pediu – disse um dos assistentes um tanto mais simpático agora – Se incomoda de contar apenas comigo? É que Charlie tem um compromisso.

Claro! Noite de sexta-feira, último dia de trabalho para muitos, nem tanto para outros.

Scully mexeu a sombrancelha esquerda tentando não se aborrecer.

-Eu gosto deste trabalho – o rapaz afirmou mais para agradá-la.

"Quem disse que eu não posso ter meu próprio assistente maluco?" Scully se perguntou fazendo um gesto afirmativo já apoiando a cabeça de Spike entre as mãos para levantá-la até o carrinho com um dos coletores de inox.

-Uau! É uma cabeça e tanto... – ouviu o assistente exclamar num mixto de perplexidade e temor.

-Tão inofensiva quanto uma bola de basquete. Posso garantir.

-O que estamos procurando?

Ela percebeu que ele se inclinara e que por trás da máscara o seu nariz quase roçava-lhe o pescoço ainda bem perfumado.

-Qualquer coisa que isente um jovem crocodilo de culpa.

O rapaz não entendeu, mas de qualquer forma achou que Scully era uma pessoa legal. Sempre havia um bom ser humano por trás de uma máscara fria de cirurgia, ele pensou.

Ou não?

**J. Edgar Hoover**

**Sede do FBI Washington, DC**

Mulder esperava batendo freneticamente com o lápis de encontro a coxa direita enquanto o computador trabalhava apressado buscando dados que pudessem ajuda-lo.

Áquela hora o bureou já estava deserto. O expediente acabara desde às sete da noite, restando uns poucos funcionários da manutenção e ele.

Seus pensamentos vagavam longe. Não importava a urgência daquela pesquisa ou a finalidade dela. Naquele momento ele lembrava de Scully. No que acontecera com ele ao participar de sua intimidade mesmo que por um breve momento.

Acordara sentindo o cheiro do perfume dela bem perto do nariz. Algo suave como lavanda ou flores do campo. Alinhada, com uma expressão de vigor no rosto bonito.

-Desculpe, não quis acordar você.

-Não estava dormindo, apenas descansando os olhos. – ele retrucara ajeitando o corpo no sofá macio – Acabou?

-Sim. Lamento se o fiz esperar muito.

Mulder passara a mão pelo rosto tentando se orientar.

-Você parece muito cansado. Por que não vai pra casa?

Ele rira do seu jeito materno de falar. Às vezes desejava que Scully não o visse como um menino e sim como um homem que sabia muito bem tomar conta de si.

-Tenho umas coisas a fazer no bureou. E depois, não quero ficar de pernas pro ar enquanto você trabalha. É um caso difícil, embora não seja um arquivo x, e mais pessoas podem morrer a qualquer momento. Precisamos parar com isso logo.

Scully suspirara concordando enfim.

-Neste caso eu já estou pronta.

Mulder dera uma boa olhada para ela; Calças justas de brim, sapatos confortáveis de carmuça, duas blusas internas e um casaco também de carmuça marrom-escuro que delineava as curvas de sua cintura.

Ela andava mais magra do que ele se lembrava. Talvez por ter tantas obrigações no dia-dia, ou quem sabe por causa da mania que as mulheres têm de se manter esguias para agradar aos próprios olhos. Lembrara-se da última vez em que a tocara. Fora um abraço muito íntimo durante o funeral de sua mãe. Depois disso Scully e ele pouco tinham oportunidade para ficarem juntos.

Deus sabia da necessidade dele em levar uma vida comum. Ter um lar, uma esposa, filhos. Mas aquele trabalho desgastante não cessava. Sempre havia alguma coisa impedindo-o de se acertar, de viver como todo mundo.

Ousou fechar os olhos e voltar à sala do apartamento de Scully vendo-a de toalha, pele molhada por baixo do tecido branco e felpudo. Sorriu controlando a respiração. Sabia que ela queria o mesmo que ele. Por isso se mantinham amarrados um ao outro. Esperando pacientemente pelo dia em que uma luz surgisse em meio àquela escuridão.

Foi um sinal sonoro vindo do monitor que o tirou dos devaneios. Imediatamente ele afastou as pernas de cima da mesa e puxou a cadeira mais para perto.

Estava lá, em letras bem grandes. Toda a vida de uma pessoa até pouco tempo atrás anônima. Naqueles momentos ele se sentia poderoso e privilegiado em poder fazer parte de um seleto grupo que bisbilhotava a vida dos outros sem ter que pagar um processo caro por isso.

Imprimir aquelas páginas foi uma tarefa ainda mais fácil. Dez minutos depois, o agente Mulder estava saindo de sua sala, que na completa obscuridade, não passava de mais um lugar sombrio no edifício Hoover.

Walkíria Elliman acabava de auxiliar um dos médicos mais exigentes da emergência quando ouviu seu nome soar na voz límpida da funcionária no sistema de auto-falantes.

Não deveria ser uma ocorrência médica, porque a palavra _Stat_ não fora mencionada. Ainda assim, ela teria que atender com a maior brevidade ou então a polida voz repetiria o chamado até que alguém reclamasse.

-Desculpe doutor...

-Tudo bem, eu assumo aqui.

Ela deu um sorriso forçado ao girar nos calcanhares e acertar a porta do corredor lateral. Dirigiu-se até a recepção interna e viu um homem alto, cabelos negros e barba fechada esperando com um buquê de flores. Usava um paletó de _tweed_ cinza-claro que o deixava meio fora de moda.

-Justin...! – ela quase reclamou tentando parecer calma – Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para não vir aqui?

-Qual é o problema? Eu não sou o seu namorado?

-Vai acabar estragando tudo!

O homem estendeu as flores esboçando um sorriso e falando por entre os dentes:

-Guarde bem estas flores. Elas custam muito caro.

-Não posso mais... O FBI está investigando!

-Soube que eles não acharam nada lá.

-Mas acharão! Será que já não chega?

-Sim, meu bem. Já chega. Os dois que faltavam já estão à caminho, então você agora pode se tornar uma promissora médica.

Ela olhou para as belas tulipas que ele estendia. No meio do buquê havia um envelope contendo uma boa soma em dólares. Imediatamente ela se condenou por estar fazendo aquilo, mas lembrou de sua situação financeira e acabou deixando cair os ombros.

-Está no fim do turno?

-Saio em quinze minutos.

-Então eu a levo em casa, ok?

-Não é bom que nos vejam juntos!

-Como eu disse... Somos namorados. – ele se inclinou e a beijou na ponta do nariz – Espero no estacionamento, não demore!

Ninguém reparou na despedida deles. Muito menos quando Walkíria pegou sorrateiramente o envelope de dentro das flores e guardou no bolso do jaleco folgado.

Estavam transmitindo o jogo dos Redskins pelo rádio. Mulder se odiou por não ter conseguido um ingresso em tempo. Abanou a cabeça reclamando da própria sorte enquanto remoía uma semente de girassol.

O eclipse cinza estava molhado pela garoa que se fazia. Eram onze horas da noite e o movimento diante do hospital universitário diminuíra.

Vez ou outra os limpadores tiravam o excesso de água do pára brisas. Ele ouviu um chiado vindo do rádio e se inclinou para ouvir melhor a narração, mas seus olhos rápidos viram uma mulher andando apressada até um velho Dodge vermelho com placa da Louisiana.

Dentro dele, um homem forte e barbudo parecido com o Lou Ferrigno, aquele dublê do Incrível Hulk, abriu a porta para ela.

Tentando ver melhor, Mulder abriu a janela e discretamente prestou atenção no casal de um certo modo decepcionado porque a simpática acadêmica tinha um namorado. Esse pensamento bobo o fez lembrar outra vez de Scully. Uma mulher madura e astuta que parecia ter a sensibilidade de uma gata.

O casal não demorou muito. Depois de trocarem um tórrido beijo, o homem se voltou para o volante decidido a sair dali.

Mulder seguiu logo atrás deles de faróis apagados. Manteve uma distância segura, permitindo a dois outros carros passarem sem deixa-los sumirem de vista.

A garota morava na Adams St. Uma quadra antes do cemitério ali mesmo no subúrbio em Washington. Ficou tempo suficiente dentro do Dodge para se despedir do namorado falando exasperadamente com ele que no final a puxou com força e lhe deu um beijo quase bruto.

Mulder viu quando ela bateu a porta com força e atravessou a rua. Uma fumaça escapou pela janela da camionete e o brilho do fogo do cigarro iluminou a escuridão antes do desconhecido engatar a marcha e ganhar a rua molhada com destino ignorado.

**Laboratório de Patologia Clínica**

**Quântico, Virgínia 02:06 am.**

Um raio de luz clareou a mente de Scully no instante em que uma mão de garras enormes estava prestes a tocar no seu ombro. Agilmente ela deu um salto afastando os cabelos dos olhos e quase caiu do sofá estreito onde pegara no sono.

-Desculpe. Estava dormindo...?

-Tudo bem, Jeff. Eu... Han... Já chegaram os resultados?

O rapaz loiro entrou com uma pilha de papéis nas mãos e lhe estendeu sorrindo cansado.

-Acho que é tudo. Precisa de mim ainda?

Automaticamente Scully ergueu o punho esquerdo verificando as horas no seu relógio com os olhos embaçados.

-Não. Pode ir para casa.

-Certo. – ele riu animado, mas se deteve na porta – Dra. Scully.

-Sim?

-Foi um prazer.

Ela tirou os olhos dos papéis que tinha nas mãos devolvendo o sorriso dele.

-Obrigada, Jeff. Você ajudou bastante. Desculpe se atrapalhei seus planos para hoje.

O rapaz que já estava embevecido diante da simpatia pouco habitual da agente, deu um pulo para frente quando a porta abriu e bateu nele.

-Opa. – Mulder se deteve do outro lado propositadamente porque ouvira a conversa deles prevendo o que estaria por vir.

-Eu já estava de saída.

-Bom para você. – Mulder respondeu lançando um olhar curioso para Scully e depois olhando por cima do ombro.

Scully se levantou procurando alinhar a roupa. Dois botões da blusa estavam abertos revelando sua corrente de ouro com o pingente habitual em forma de cruz. O cabelo levemente fora do lugar e sob os olhos uma evidente expressão de esgotamento. Fora isso, os sapatos de carmuça descansavam debaixo da cadeira que complementava a escrivaninha em padrão cor de vinho a um canto da sala.

Ele ao contrário, parecia radiante como se tivesse tomado uma injeção de ânimo. Tudo isso porque estava arejado dentro de um paletó azul-marinho. O cabelo rebeldemente caindo um pouco sobre a testa e aquele ar de quem estava pronto para outro confronto.

-Parece que sua noite foi de terror – comentou vendo-a aos poucos se recompor.

-Tivemos muito trabalho com Spike.

-Por que? Ele se sacudiu ou algo assim?

Scully fez um movimento reprovador de fechar os olhos e menear a cabeça demonstrando não estar disposta para piadas.

-A cabeça não é dele.

-Como?

Ela alcançou os sapatos voltando a se sentar no sofá. Mulder andou até a cadeira onde sentou desleixado, as pernas afastadas.

-A cabeça que encontramos não é do Spike. Os exames acabaram de chegar para minha confirmação, embora durante a autópsia eu tenha notado discrepâncias no corte.

-Scully...?

-Não encontramos traços da Toxina Butolínica Tipo A em nenhuma quantidade suficiente para aparecer nos testes. Nenhum órgão interno foi aproveitado. Quem fez isso ao Spike só queria a cabeça e um pé. O esquerdo.

-Isso me lembra um filme.

Scully olhou meio de lado para ele que apoiara os cotovelos nos joelhos com o corpo inclinado para frente.

-Tipo sanguíneo compatível, testes de DNA, solução de carbono... etc e etc...! – ela resmungou folheando os papéis aos quais não suportava mais olhar.

-Nosso Johnny é inocente então?

Passando por ele Scully pegou o casaco e o vestiu com gestos pesados, meio lentos.

-Mulder, aquele crocodilo apenas mordeu o corpo em várias partes. Deve ter a força de uma tonelada nas mandíbulas, mas não estava com fome. O pé de Spike foi serrado cirurgicamente, assim como seu pescoço. Ele foi desmembrado, não sei com que propósito, mas só levaram as partes interessantes.

-O que me intriga é a troca da cabeça. O que é isso? Uma maneira barata de mudar de rosto?

-Eu não sei. Sinceramente eu não sei. – replicou esfregando os olhos na tentativa de ficar lúcida. – Não consigo mais pensar em nada. Acho que lhe devo desculpas. Você estava certo... Minha teoria é infundada.

-Não. Scully, eu pensei bem e tenho algumas coisas para lhe dizer sobre o que descobri.

Mulder se levantou fazendo-a parar diante dele já pronta para ir embora dali. Olharam-se um breve momento no qual ele pareceu admirado com a beleza pura dela apesar de casanda, apesar de ser madrugada, apesar de tudo.

-Vou te levar para casa. – murmurou pousando a mão suavemente na sua cintura. –Você precisa dormir um pouco ou vai acabar desabando.

-Estou bem, pode falar.

-Depois. Venha comigo.

Diante da insistência dele, Scully acabou seguindo-o para o elevador. Permaneceram em silêncio absoluto até o estacionamento. Qualquer que fosse o assunto, Mulder preferiu guarda-lo para comentar quando o carro já trafegava na rua deserta.

-O Skinner quer falar conosco amanhã... Quero dizer, hoje cedo. Sobre nossos progressos. Creio que ele precise de algum relatório para mostrar aos superiores, mas não se preocupe com isso. Eu faço quando chegar no bureau. – a voz dele soou pausada, propositadamente baixa – Você tinha razão quanto à simpática assistente da doutora Ashley. Eu consegui informações sobre ela e descobri que tem um namorado...

-Ah, sim?

Mulder se interrompeu olhando rapidamente para ela. Arqueou o canto do lábio em um sorriso maroto e prosseguiu:

-O namorado dela trabalha em um necrotério, Scully.

-E...

-Isso não soa estranho?

Ela fingiu pensar. Apertou os lábios, deu um suspiro e respondeu grave – Muito estranho!

Percebendo que ela o estava desafiando, Mulder olhou para a rua com uma expressão medonha no rosto atraente.

-O que eu quero dizer é que você pode não estar de todo errada.

-Desde quando descobriu isso?

-Ora, vamos Scully!... Não fique aborrecida. Estou tentando ser razoável. Estou tentando dizer que sua observação inicial é válida. Que alguém forte domina as vítimas e faz isso com imensa facilidade. O homem é uma montanha, eu mesmo o vi.

-Se ele trabalha num necrotério, porque o interesse em corpos frescos?

-Vida.

-Vida? – ela repetiu segurando uma folha de papel que ele acabava de lhe estender – O que é isso?

-Leia.

Ele agora sorria abertamente enquanto olhava para frente. Scully tinha nas mãos um dossiê completo sobre a vida de Justin Weldon, o principal suspeito de Mulder naquele momento.

-Está sentindo o cheiro, Scully? – replicou vendo-a levantar a cabeça.

-Sim, de encrencas.

-Estamos no caminho certo, não percebe?

-Mulder, uma viagem inesperada para França? O que vamos fazer lá se os corpos estão aparecendo aqui? Skinner não vai concordar. É um gasto desnecessário.

-E para lá que ele está mandando as partes. Vê essa movimentação no cartão de crédito dele? São encomendas via correio aéreo, Scully. O canalha descarado está usando o serviço público para mandar restos humanos para outro país sob os narizes do governo e ninguém descofiou disso! Não duvido que nosso Doutor Frankenstein viva em algum castelo sombrio fazendo experimentos grotescos na tentativa de criar um exército de Herman´s.

Ela cumprimiu os lábios na tentando não rir. Ao invés disso ficou séria demais como que reprovando suas idéias.

-Tudo bem, eu falo com Skinner.

-Não adianta nada, ele vai cair em cima da carcaça de nós dois.

-Então cabe a nós dois justificarmos esta viagem.

Os lábios dela entreabriram num impulso de protestar mais veemente, mas de repente Scully desistiu deixando escapar apenas um gemido ao invés disso.

-Reservei passagens para as onze. – a voz dele soou comedida acompanhada de um olhar meio de lado, algo que cauteloso – De qualquer forma, não perderemos nada com isso.

-Acho que devíamos intimar o sr. Weldon para depor.

-E estragar a surpresa? Ora vamos... Ele pode nem estar mais no país... E a sua cúmplice recebeu uma boa soma pelo fornecimento da toxina. Não duvido que ela tenha um esquema de fuga também.

-Então vamos expedir uma ordem de prisão para ambos. Vamos fechar as fronteiras, os aeroportos, vamos veicular suas fotos pela internet. Creio que teremos algum sucesso se fizermos isso o quanto antes.

-É impressão minha ou você está tentando me dissuadir da idéia?

-Estamos em maus lençóis...

-Que me importa?

-A mim importa.

Sensivelmente a velocidade do veículo diminuiu e Mulder apertou os dedos no volante. Ouviu-se seu suspiro exasperado vindo dele. Um evidente sinal de que ele não estava nada contente com a cautela dela.

-Mulder...

-Sei exatamente o que vai dizer. Você teme pela sua carreira. Tem razão. Você tem tudo a perder, ao contrário de mim. Mas nesses anos todos, Scully... Quantas vezes lhe dei uma pista errada? Quando foi que viajamos enfrentando a resistência dos nossos superiores e demos com os burros nágua?

Depois de um momento de tensão entre ambos, Scully estendeu a mão e tocou no pulso dele de leve.

-Mulder, eu temo por você. Por nós dois, não apenas por mim. Você sabe. Eles vão dizer exatamente as mesmas coisas. Vão querer justificativas para tanto gasto. Vão alegar que não temos nada de concreto além de conjecturas! Quem está por trás disso? A quem iremos abordar? Eles vão querer detalhes da operação e além do mais estaremos fora de nossa jurisdição. Precisaremos nos mobilizar buscando apoio da polícia francesa. Nem sabemos se eles irão querer colaborar com isso.

Ele contraiu os músculos do rosto atraente ao mesmo tempo em que apanhava outra pasta mais fina de capa vermelha no painel do carro à frente.

Scully tomou a pasta dele fazendo um muxoxo com os lábios contraídos e começou a folhear o resumido arquivo.

-Ele se chama Jean Pierre Duprê. Um excêntrico milionário que andou apoiando pesquisas genéticas de um grupo de cientistas em Le Havre. Depois de trabalhar construindo próteses biônicas para deficientes, ele perdeu completamente o interesse na área quando o filho único que estava preso à cadeira de rodas sem os membros inferiores faleceu há pouco mais de um ano. – Mulder explicou seguindo de soslaio os movimentos dela – Desapareceu da sociedade pelo mesmo período quando adquiriu um velho castelo no interior da França perto de Notre Dame. Tudo me leva acrer que ele está por trás disso porque as encomendas de Justin Weldon seguem diretamente para este endereço.

A expressão de Scully era de espanto quando seus olhos azuis arregalados se voltaram para ele.

-Se isto não se encaixa como um fio da meada para justificar nossa viagem, eu não sei mais o que dizer. – Mulder completou cadenciando o tom da voz contrariada.

Silenciosa, Scully ergueu novamente as páginas do arquivo com a fotografia do suspeito francês e viu que uma cópia de ficha médica do seu filho estava anexada à ele. Características e tipo sanguíneo conferiam com os das vítimas que ela periciara.

-O que me diz, Scully?

Como um autômato ela descansou a pasta no colo e voltou os olhos para o perfil desafiador dele.

-Você reservou o vôo das onze?

Um sorriso de cúmplice se desenhou no canto da boca dele ao ouvir a pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que acelerava o carro no sentido Georgetown. Pensou consigo que a pior parte ele já havia conseguido que era convencer Scully. O resto ambos tirariam de letra.

Continua.


End file.
